herofandomcom-20200223-history
Athena Asamiya
Athena Asamiya is a character originally from the former SNK's video game Psycho Soldier and Athena: Awakening from the Ordinary Life and a descendant of Princess Athena from the game Athena. About She later appears in The King of Fighters series of fighting games as a female fighter character and has appeared in every one of its editions. She was also given her own RPG game Athena: Awakening from the Ordinary Life in 1999 released only in Japan for the Sony PlayStation. She is perhaps best known for changing her outfit and hair style for virtually every new KOF game. Athena was a highly anticipated character for the King of Fighters lineup and developers relate that they are constantly working to keep her in the series. Throughout the years, her sailor uniform outfit was a frequent request from Japanese fans that was denied due to the belief that it wouldn't translate well with the overseas audience (this kept up until recent installments). Her official nickname is The Psychic-Powered Idol. In the character popularity poll on Neo Geo Freak's website, she was voted as the tenth favorite character with a total of 1,020 votes. Story Athena is a modern day high school girl in Japan. She teamed up with her friend, Sie Kensou, to fight in the name of justice. In Psycho Soldiers, she was one of the "heroes of light" who defended the world from the Shiguma forces. Her psychic powers are believed to be transmigrated to her rather than inherited by her family. As such, she is sometimes referred to as the resurrected Athena who is gifted with esper-like powers. Orochi Saga In the King of Fighters series, she is a student of Kensou's Kenpo teacher, Chin Gentsai. She has spent most of her life secluded in China's mountains training. Her team participates in the tournaments as a form of training and to save the populace from an apparent future threat. Other times, they enter to disrupt any evil forces they may feel at the time. In the 1996 tournament, Chin seemed perturbed by the energy he sensed and didn't want his students to be involved with it. However, they surprise him by redoubling their enthusiasm for the event and they enter. Their success in the tournament is shown in the following year where they receive a mountain of adoring fan letters. Athena in particular had a boost in popularity and stardom. However, Chin rejects their proposal to enter King of Fighters since he doesn't want his students to forget the purpose of their training. Determined to change his mind, Athena presents him with an inspirational letter from Kaoru Watabe. The contents in the letter helps her argument that their publicity moves people to do better things, which is essentially another way of saving people. Convinced that his students are improving, he allows them to enter once more. In the aftermath of KOF '97, the Psycho Soldiers meet Kaoru, who now travels with them to most of their engagements and was even a striker in KOF 2000. NESTS Saga By this time in the series, Athena becomes a famous pop-star who is rising the charts with her concerts. She welcomes the new recruit, Bao, warmly and hopes that he does his best. Additionally, she grows concerned for Kensou once he lost his powers though she remains optimistic that they might return during the tournament on a spur-of-the-moment notice. Her team's backstory in The King of Fighters 99 reveals that the team was there during the collapse of NESTS's base in the finals. During that time, Athena was caught underneath the falling rubble and passed out. Though he has no memory of it, Kensou saved her with a formidable latent energy. Ever since then, Bao suffered from a mysterious fatigue and illness. This same energy is later revealed to be the "Dragon's Spirit". Though she has her doubts with her master's methods, she wearily agrees to join the tournaments in this saga to treat Bao and Kensou's predicament. In the team's story in The King of Fighters 2000 she, Chin and Kaoru Watabe witness Bao's near heroic sacrifice as he takes a the NESTS satellite's energy beam to protect them, and how this leads to Kensou recovering his powers when he absorbs the rest of the energy. Ash Saga For the first time since the beginning of KOF, the Psycho Soldiers did not enter the tournament in KOF 2003 since Kensou and Bao went on a year long training mission with Chin to master Kensou's unreliable "Dragon's Spirit". Not wanting to miss out on her annual fix of tournament competition, Athena joined forces with Hinako Shijou and Malin to form the High School Girls team, a strange but rather successful partnership. For KOF XI, Athena reunites with Kensou after his year of training. She also meet Momoko, one of her fans with psychic capabilities. Though neither Athena or the other Psycho Soldiers have much connection with the major plot in KOF 2003 through KOF XI, it seems she is destined to soon struggle alongside Kensou and Bao against the evil and powerful Ron and his henchmen, who intend to steal the Dragon's Spirit. Trivia *She is also shares date of birth by Sayaka Maizono in Danganronpa and of Saki Tsuzura in Arcana Heart. External links Wiki *Athena Asamiya in SNK Wiki Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Sophisticated Category:Outright Category:Teenagers Category:Psychics Category:Crossover Heroes Category:The King of Fighters Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Shmup Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Magical Girls Category:Optimists Category:Tragic Category:Immortals Category:Chaotic Good Category:Elementals Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Misguided Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Selfless Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Wrathful Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Lethal Category:Wise Category:Nurturer Category:Honest Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Voice of Reason Category:Wealthy Category:Rivals Category:Envious Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Extravagant Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Magic Category:Egalitarian Category:Scapegoat Category:Strategists Category:Insecure Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Monarchs Category:In Love Category:Animal Kindness Category:Pacifists Category:Adventurers Category:Big Good Category:Loyal Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Merciful Category:Symbolic Category:Dreaded Category:Obsessed Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Tricksters Category:Provoker Category:The Messiah Category:Monster Slayers Category:Superheroes Category:Famous Category:Charismatic Category:Chaste Category:Mutated Category:Mascots